The Woman
by SylverSpyder
Summary: You know who, just look at the title, runs across a certain manservant and his prince. Things get interesting. Amulets are whipped out as well as other things. Don't worry, there is no actual sex, it is only rated T.


**I don't own Merlin or Sherlock.**

* * *

Merlin and Arthur were in a tavern when they first met her. The woman.

They were in disguise of course, Arthur sitting stiff and uncomfortable in one of Merlin's shirts that felt just slightly too tight. The room was crowded with dirty, half drunk men and smelled of sweat and mead. The fireplace was lit, adding to the heat from the bodies, and the raucous laughter was harsh and grating. In the pandemonium, Merlin and Arthur sat tensely in the back corner, the flickering light of the fireplace reaching them only as the smallest glow.

The barmaid came over with a smile.

"For you and your gentleman friend," she said with a cheeky wink at Arthur, setting down a candle and two tankards of mead.

Merlin felt his ears grow red as the blood rushed to his head. "We're not...!" But she was already gone.

Arthur laughed, but the noise was cut off suddenly as his eyes were drawn to a new figure that appeared before them.

The hood of her cloak dropped back, a woman with mysterious hazel eyes that glinted in the firelight and lips the color of freshly shed blood stood in the glow of the candlelight. Her features were sharp, offset by the soft black curls that spilled down her body. Taking another step towards them, her cloak shifted, and Arthur suppressed a gasp. The woman was wearing a cloak. And only a cloak.

"Hello Arthur, Merlin." Seemingly without moving, she was suddenly sitting in front of them. Bending over to pull her chair forward, her cloak slipped more and Arthur found his eyes drawn along her long, lean frame, her...

He yanked his eyes back up to her face. "Good evening, My Lady," he said, his eyes catching hers. A flicker of amusement seemed to flash through the lady's eyes.

"It appears someone knows where to look."

Arthur glanced over at Merlin. Eyes darting up from their previous focus, he blushed in the candlelight to a crimson hue much like that of the lady's full lips. Arthur sent him a glare then immediately turned his eye back to the incredibly attractive mystery woman.

"Maybe you should show me exactly what I should be looking at," Arthur said, sending the woman what he was sure was a smoldering look. But her eyes were on Merlin.

"The issue with a disguise," she whispered to him, "is that there is always a part of yourself in it, Emrys."

Merlin sent Arthur a frantic glance, but Arthur appeared to have frozen. In fact, he noticed now that the whole tavern had frozen as time had slid to a pause.

Merlin's eyes drew back to the smirking woman.

"So you think I'm an ordinary commoner whose only outstanding trait is his clumsiness and his tendency to run in the face of battle?"

The woman's eyes twinkled. "No," her voice was soft and throaty, almost a pur. Merlin found himself backing away slightly. "I think you're a man whose devotion to the Prince knows no bounds and who is willing to serve in any way you can. I think you're a man who sees people of all ranks as equals. I believe you underestimate yourself and you value the Prince's life before your own. I believe you always take the responsibility on your own shoulders."

When she leaned forward, her cloak slipped off of her shoulders entirely and she didn't bother to retrieve it. Merlin once again found his gaze drifting downwards. This time, the glow of the amulet he thought he'd seen before was clearly visible between her breasts. Merlin gulped. A sorceress. Of course.

She reached a hand out, the cool, smooth skin of her palm brushing against the side of his face. Merlin couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Maybe you did know where to look after all." She cast another appraising eye over him.

"Mmmm..." She groaned, leaning ever closer until Merlin could feel her hot breath against his face. "I could cut myself on those cheekbones." She drew away with a smile. "Would you like me to try?"

Merlin's eyes widened.

Suddenly, she withdrew, leaving her cloak resting on the stool.

"We'll be seeing each other, Merlin who is Emrys," she purred. "After all, Magic is the new sexy."

She sent the still stunned Merlin a bawdy wink and trounced off, weaving her way through the still frozen crowd.

Standing in the open door, her figure outlined in the moonlight, the woman sent him one last glance, snapped her fingers, and was gone, leaving the door swinging behind her and a sudden cold breeze sweeping through the reanimated bar. The candle went out.

Merlin's eyes were drawn back to Arthur as he launched himself to his feet. "What was that?" Arthur cried.

Merlin sent him a confused look. "I believe it was the wind, sire."

Arthur shook his head emphatically. "No! I mean, the naked woman! Sh was here an then she just..."

He trailed off at the sight of Merlin's smirk and quirked eyebrow.

"And that's enough mead for you, dollop-head," Merlin grinned.

Arthur frowned. "But-"

Merlin rolled his eyes.

* * *

As they departed later that night, Arthur didn't notice Merlin gather the dark cloak that lay abandoned on a nearby stool. He also didn't notice the tinkle of metal that the cloak made or Merlin's confused expression as he opened up the cloak to reveal a small amulet and a note. Who knows, maybe Arthur had had too much mead! He certainly didn't notice Merlin's surprised expression or read what the note said, which was probably a good thing.

* * *

_ Emrys, _

_ Next time we meet, you should be like me and leave your disguise behind. Now you have something to mark who you really are. Wear it and I will always find you. I'll always know where to look, as it seems do you. _

_Passion,_

_The Woman_

_p.s. Don't be afraid to flaunt it. Magic is the new sexy. Check with Arthur. I know he agrees.  
_

* * *

Reading the note one more time, Merlin groaned. "Why does everyone think Arthur and I are gay?"

There was a whisper of magic and a line added to the note.

_p.p.s. Well, I am, and look at us both. -The Woman _


End file.
